Confessions
by maroonflower
Summary: Eddie tells JAnetnet he loves her. ABC owns the Names! Please let me know if the rating is not appropriate.
1. Confession of Love

It was a typical night on the Ridge, the guy's had congregated to watch the game. It was the same ol' stuff as usual, Owens's corny jokes, Phil's analysis of ever commercial and Nicks smelly sauerkraut surprise that everyone always dreaded. Eddie seemed to be a little preoccupied with checking his phone. "Important phone call" Phil asked knowing full well who he was waiting to hear from. "Not really" Eddie replied as he put his phone down and leaned his head back on the couch, the guy's were fully invested in the game yelling at every bad play. "Geeze Nicky, how hard have you been working him" Owen asked as he pointed at a now sound asleep Eddie. "Not that hard" he replied "I'm not surprised he hasn't spent a night in his bed in over two weeks" Phil stated to be fact. "What'd he do move in with Janet" Nick asked. "Not officially but his clothes and tooth brush have magically disappeared" "Could it be that Latekka has fallen in love" Owen said jokingly. "Eddie, no not Eddie Latekka…. He's just having a little to much fun if you know what I mean" Nick suggested "ahh, you want get any sleep around here when those two are having fun" laughed Phil. With his eyes still closed Eddie replied "Don't go there Phiz" he had overhead what Phil was talking about.

While we are on the subject (Phil pulled out a copy of the coma sutra that he had been sitting on all night) I need some advice. The guy's just looked at him like he was crazy "I want to spice things up with Pizza Girl, well what do you think" as he showed them the page he had ear marked. Eddie's phone rang; it was Janet "Hey" Eddie smiled as he answered the phone

"I want keep you long, I know your watching the game" Eddie could hear their song in the background S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y "Is that…"

"Yeah someone played it and I thought about you"

"Really" he said with a smirk

"Must be a good game, with all that noise the guy's are making" she said

"Not rally their just looking at the comas sutra trying to help Phil out with Pizza Girl"

"Page 78" Eddie grabbed the book from Nick and turned to page 78.

"Are you serious" he asked while thoroughly investigating the selection when she said "and I'll show you how to correctly do page 56" "I didn't think I was doing so bad in that department" Eddie confidently replied "Just look at it" Janet said "fine, but I doubt if it's something I don't know"

"Night sweetie"

"Night Beautiful"

"I thought you knew it all" Nick smugly replied. Eddie's curiosity got the best of him and he asked what was on page 56. Phil thumbed through and just looked up at Eddie with a blank face. Eddie snatched the book from Phil and slowly turned it sideways, Nick was looking over his shoulder. "You lucky dog, you" Nick laughed. Eddie slammed the book shut and turned red with embarrassment. "So, Janet's a Hll Cat, I never figured that" said a giggly Owen. Eddie took a very serious look. He didn't like anyone talking about her that way. "Come, Eddie we were just kidding" the guys said nearly in unison "Don't you think it's time to grow up" Eddie snarled "This coming from the man who doesn't own a clean shirt" Phil chimed in. "I have you know Janet washed my clothes this morning" Eddie replied "Janet washed your clothes" Nick asked as Eddie tried to ignore him.

"My advice Phil, find out if she has any fantasies" Owen recommended "I found out what Aubrey's was and it defiantly worked out in my favor" Nick added "I bet she would be ecstatic that your telling all of us about it" a now grumpy Eddie said "What's your problem, Eddie" Phil had the answer "He's in love" "You don't know what your talking about" Eddie implied as he grabbed his key and headed out the door.

"Where you going" Phil asked "While you three losers sit here doing nothing I'm going to full fill mine" he didn't even close the door behind him. The guys were somewhat worried that their constant barrage of jokes was going to cause him to do something he might regret.

Meanwhile, Janet was restocking the bar; the crowd had died down and other than Sully the only one left was Ickey and he was bordering on spending another night in the corner both. "Last one" Janet said as she gave him his beer. A few minutes passed before Ickey got up the nerve to ask "How's he doing" "Who Owen" she asked "Nahhh, I don't have the right to ask about Big O"

"Eddie's fine Ickey, I don't agree with what you did but you shouldn't be so hard on your self"

"See that's the thing about Love, there's only one way to fall and that's hard"

"Are we talking about you or Owen" Ickey tried to swallow the lump in his throat and she went behind the bar

"He loves ya, you know…. he just ain't got his head straight with it yet" Janet just smiled and went in the back to get some more Liquor; she didn't see Eddie walk in. With Janet no where in sight and Ickey sitting in Eddie's usual spot at the end of the bar Eddie had no choice but to wait.

"You were right, Janet's pretty cool" Ickey quietly told Eddie

"Stay away from her" Eddie replied with a strong tone

"Whatever man, just tell her you love her before it's too late" Ickey then got up from his bar stool perch and took a comfy position in the corner booth with his hat pulled down over his face. Janet had been in the back for what seemed like an eternity before she came back struggling to balance the load of whiskey she was carrying. Eddie rushed over to help by grabbing the case and setting it on the the counter but not before they dropped a load of bar towels Eddie instinctively bent over to pick them up and as he raised back up Janet planted a kiss on him that he could feel down to his toes. "What did I do to deserve that" he asked "you just being you" she replied.

"What happened to hanging out with the guys?"

"They were more interested in giving me a hard time than watching the game" Eddie said as he walked over to the Jukebox and put some money in. "Poor Thing" she said as she looked over at Ickey. Eddie just let out a sigh.

"You know you should really give him a break" Janet knew she was treading on thin ice with this subject

"He chose his fate"

"He's in love with her, Eddie" Janet said and Eddie just looked over at him but this time he didn't feel angry at him

"Come dance with me" Eddie said as he playfully pulled Janet by the hand out into the middle of the floor. Janet just looked up at him and smiled when the Bay City Rollers started to play. They shared a slow kiss and as their lips parted Janet was lost in his pretty boy smile and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Eddie took her hand in his and placed it upon his chest over his heart and with the other one wrapped around her waist he drew her in towards him. Her head lay on his chest. "I need to tell you something" Eddie whispered into her ear as they danced. Eddie was so nervous she could feel his heart pound through his chest.

"I should have told you a long time ago……….. I don't want to lose you, but I can't keep it from you anymore…" He was just about to tell her when she placed her hand on the side of his face and her thumb fell across his lips "shhhhhhhhh."

"It's okay, I know about you and Hannah" Janet said looking into those sad brown eyes

"I've known since that night it happened"

Eddie squeezed her even closer. He couldn't believe she wanted to be with him knowing this.

"Hey Janet, Something occurred to me on the way over here"

"What occurred to you Eddie" Janet was playing along flirtatiously

" That I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning, watch ON THE WATER FRONT together a hundred times, dance in the rain, and when I'm in my rocking chair on the front porch and look over I want you to be in the one next to me….. ...I love with you"

"I love you too"

They shared a deep long kiss and kept dancing, forehead to forehead, bodies pressed against one another even though the music had stopped.

Nick and Owen decided they would head to Sully's to finish watching the game since Pizza Girl had come over and they decided to give them some privacy. They were relieved to see Eddie's truck in the parking lot. "Some fantasy" Nick said to Owen. They walked in and saw Eddie and Janet dancing, it was the kind of moment that could melt the heart of even the manliest of men."I think this is his fantasy" Owen replied as they walked to the bar. Sully offered them a beer and Nick asked "What's going on over there"

"Don't know but they've been like that for the last hour" Sully replied as he opened the bottles of beer. Owen walked over to the Juke box. and played WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN. Janet whispered "I think we have an audience" and Eddie asked if she was ready to go home. They slipped out unnoticed and went back to Janet's house. Things started to progress and had become quite heated when Janet asked Eddie if he had looked at page 56. Eddie replied with "I did" "and what did you think" "I think your very optimistic" "It helps to have a willing student" they managed to have a conversation without even stopping what they were doing. Eddie pulled at her hair to let it all down before they made it to the couch where Eddie leaned on the back while Janet undressed him. She started to unbutton his shirt, Eddie just tugged at it when the buttons broke lose Janet helped him take it off almost as fast as he had ripped it open. Eddie's hands were busy squeezing her backside. Janet pulled back slightly and unbuckled his belt. This got Eddie's attention as he stood up from the back of the couch he held her wrists as a way of slowing threw down. "As good as this feels, and trust me it feels good I would like to have the pleasure" He then kissed Janet all the way through the bedroom door and up against the wall where he began to undress her. They soon found their selves in the bed and slowing the pace. Eddie stopped progress momentarily to say" Tonight, I just want to slowly, he kissed her cheek, and softly, he kissed her Neck and intensely, he kissed her chest, make love .

* * *


	2. Moving

* * *

The next morning Eddie woke up before Janet and just watched her sleep. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to wake up with her in his arms. As Janet began to wake she remembered what had happened the night before. "Good morning, beautiful" Eddie said as he looked down at her. Janet just smiled and asked what time it was. 

"It's 9:30" Eddie said

"I thought you had to work today"

"I was thinking we could go somewhere for the weekend" Eddie suggested

"Sounds good, but where" Janet asked

"I have a few ideas, just be ready "Eddie said as he pulled his jeans on

"How should I pack?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't plan on being dressed" He said as he crawled on to the bed with one knee to kiss Janet

"In that case I'm going shopping" She replied as she jumped out of bed

"I'm telling you, you want need them" Eddie replied

"We'll see about that"

They kissed good buy. Eddie went to make arrangements for the weekend. Janet was a woman on a mission. She wanted something sexy to wear for Eddie for in all the time they had been together she had always just worn his T-shirts and after last night she wanted to do something for him. She knew she would never be confident enough to wear some of the more provocative ensembles but she planned on making whatever she bought work. She spent the day shopping and in addition to what she thought was the perfect gown she picked up a couple extra items she hoped Eddie would like. She spent more time shopping than she should have and Eddie was waiting on her when she got back. "Did you buy out the store" Eddie asked as she sat her bags on the bed and started to pack . When Janet stepped into the bathroom to get her makeup bag Eddie peaked into one of the bags. He started to take something out when Janet told him "No peaking". He had seen enough to know that whatever it was it consisted of satin and lace. Janet walked back into the bedroom, took the bag and told him he would get to see it later. Eddie loaded their bags in the truck and they were on their way. "Where are we going" she asked "The old cabin at roaring creek" Eddie replied " Sound's perfect" It was a lengthy drive and every time Janet nodded off Eddie did his best to see inside the pink shopping bag on the seat between them. It was almost dark when they pulled up to the cabin. "We missed the sunset" Eddie mentioned as he took their bags inside. The cabin was small and cozy with a stone fireplace that was open to the living room and bedroom; it had log walls and even came complete with a bear skin rug. Eddie started a fire and Janet put the groceries Eddie had bought away. A bottle of wine and a steak dinner later they found themselves laying on that bear skin rug in front of the fire sipping wine. It didn't take long for Eddie to fall asleep and Janet took advantage of his exhaustion to change into her new ensemble. Eddie woke up to find her gone and as he walked into the bedroom to look for her she came out of the bathroom. He was in awe; he couldn't do anything but just stare. She was standing there with the light from behind the door highlighting her curves in a full length black gown with delicate white ribbon lacing the front. Her robe was matching black satin with white lace trim. She stood confident, she felt sexy and in Eddie's eyes she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen as her curls fell around her face. There was no need for words as Eddie pulled her towards him and gently tugged on the ribbon. It wasn't about the sex or the romantic cabin or even the wine. This time it was bigger than all of that. It was about them and the love they shared. As they lay skin on skin Eddie asked Janet what she was thinking about. "What its going to be like when you leave" she said "Hey, I'm not going anywhere" He replied as he sat up and saw she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "I know you love me, but you do have your own house and I don't want to wake up without you." Eddie wiped her tear and pulled her close "You don't have to, I told you I wanted to go to bed and wake up with you everyday" "You don't believe me" he asked it hurt him to think that she didn't trust him. "I believed every word, but we can't bounce between houses we barely get enough sleep as it is" Janet was still somewhat upset "Just tell me where you want to live and we will" He explained "Are you sure, every things happened so fast, we've skipped a lot of steps already" "As sure as I know you love me" Eddie replied. Eddie was right they didn't have a great need for clothes and they spent Saturday wrapped in a blanket on the front porch swing. That night under the stars and Sunday morning in the bed before heading home Their home together. As they neared Knight's Ridge Eddie asked Janet if she had decided where they were going to live. As they pulled up to Eddie and Phil's house, she once again asked if he was okay with her decision. He reassured her that it was more thatn okay. They went inside to talk it over with Phil. Phil noted how happy they looked and that he was happy for them. They went upstairs and began to pack Eddie's things. Her house was already fully furnished and Eddie kind of liked being surrounded by things that were just so Janet even if they were girly .The only things he really needed were his clothes and personal belongings. All of his lawn care equipment would be fine in the shed for the time being. Janet nearly cringed at his bobble head collection but when he didn't want to take his Homecoming Football she asked why. "That's the old Eddie, the person I was before I fell in love with you and I don't really want to know him anymore" he replied as he threw it on the bed as they were walking out the door. Janet went back to get it without him knowing. When they arrived at Janet's he felt like he was home. This is where I belong he thought to himself as they unpacked the boxes. In the last box Eddie found the football. "You brought it" he asked "of course I did" she replied as she displayed it on what was now their dresser. "Why" Eddie inquired "Because it's a part of you and if you hadn't been the person that you were you might have settled down a long time ago and we would have never met. Janet cleared out some of the drawers for Eddie's things and they settled in to watch the game. Janet couldn't have cared less about watching it but just knowing Eddie was there made it interesteing.

* * *


	3. Howard and Edith

Everything seemed to be going well for Janet and Eddie. Eddie woke up every morning as the suns rays started to peak through the curtains and highlight Janet's face in hews of blue that could only come from the first morning light. Janet loved coming home to Eddie who was usually sprawled out on the couch watching the game that is if he wasn't standing guard at Sully's.

It was another Saturday afternoon for the Latekka/Meadows household. Janet was cleaning the house and Eddie was tending to a much needed purchase at the drug store on the far side of the Ridge. Eddie had been a customer since he was a teenager mainly because of its edge of town location. He and the owner had known each other casually for years and enjoyed sharing a few dirty jokes and experiences.

"Just the person I need to see" the man said as Eddie walked in

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that" Eddie replied

"Settle a bet for us" he asked

"About what"

"Rumor is you settled down and I bet ol' Bill here twenty bucks it wasn't true" Eddie laughed

"Tell him it's not true" he said

"I can't do that" Eddie replied

"See, I told you…… wait why can't you do that" the man said completely surprised by Eddie's answer

"Is it true Latekka, didn't think I would live to see this day" he continued

"Just ring me up" Eddie responded slightly embarassed

"Must be one hell of a woman, real hot in the sheets kind of gal" the man said as he nudged Bill.

"She's one of a kind" Eddie replied with a smile as he paid for his purchase and headed home.

Janet received a call from her mom and as they made plans to come over for dinner. Janet decided it was time to tell them about Eddie moving in. They seemed to accept the arrangement though they were very anxious about meeting her boyfriend. When Eddie made it home he headed straight to the bedroom to put up his purchase. He thought it was just more romantic if it stayed a subject they never had to discuss. Janet came into the bedroom to get her shoes and tell Eddie that she was going to the store. He decided to tag along. Janet didn't keep very much junk food in the house and he figured he would have a better shot at getting some if he went along. Janet was becoming increasingly annoyed with Eddie's constant additions to the buggy and informed him that cheese puffs weren't vegetables nor were cookies a fruit. But he insisted that he wanted something to snack on when he watched the game.

"Baby,I was thinking we could skip the game tonight" she asked sweetly

"Why would we do that, sweetie" He said in an equally sweet but sarcastic tone

"We're having guest for dinner" she replied

"Not Big Cat" Eddie said as he rolled his eyes

"No, not Ray ……..it's my mom and dad" she said the same sweet tone not sure how he would feel about meeting her parents

"But, what about the game" Eddie said with a mouth full of store samples

"It's just one game" Janet said in a tone that Eddie knew meant it wasn't negotiable.

Janet was finishing up in the kitchen and Eddie was watching the pre-game show when her parents arrived. When he opened the door there stood the man from the Drug Store. "What are you doing here" they said in unison. "What am I doing here, what are you doing here" Eddie said with confusion and they began to bicker. Realizing her daughter's Eddie was one and the same as Eddie Latekka that they both knew as the ladies man she quickly stepped in between the two to make them stop before Janet overheard.

"You're here" Janet said as she hugged her mom and dad

"Mom, dad, this is Eddie" "Eddie, this is my parents Howard and Edith"

Edith gave Eddie a hug that lasted so long it made everyone in the room feel a little uncomfortable. Eddie stuck his hand out to shake Howards hand partly to please Janet and partly to irritate Howard. "Come on dear, I'll help you in the kitchen" Edith said as she shuffled Janet in that direction.

"Well, how is it" Edith asked her daughter

"How is what" Janet replied

"You know, she nudged Janet's arm, I may be old but I'm still a woman"

"Mom" Janet couldn't believe her mom was asking about her and Eddie's sex life

"Don't think for one minute that I believe you two aren't….." Edith began to say

"Okay, its good….she paused shortly……… really good" Janet said blushing

"What's good" Howard asked as came to the table and Janet gave Eddie the twirl look. Eddie recognized the look on Janet's face and new immediately what they were discussing. "Smells good" Eddie said as he gave her a not so quick peck.

Edith started to brace for the unavoidable tention that was already building "you didn't have to go to so much trouble for us dear"

"It was no problem I cook almost every night, now" Janet replied and Eddie just smirked at Howard.

"I hear your landscaping business flopped and now your doing window's or something" Howard was trying to get at Eddie

"Howard" Edith said in a serious tone

"You two managed to discuss a lot in ten minutes" said Janet

"I've known Eddie here since he was about seventeen" Howard added

"Actually , I believe it was sixteen" Eddie replied as he looked up from his plate and Howard began to steam

"You can thank Eddie for that car you got for graduation, if hadn't bought so many…. Edith kicked him under the table…. Packs of bubble gum I might not have been able to afford it "

Dinner was filled with sneaky comments from both the men in Janet's life. Edith tried to change the subject by telling Janet she couldn't wait to get a piece of that apple pie she made and when Janet went to get it she again threatened them about upsetting her. Eddie took the opportunity to aggatate Howard by flirtatiously appoligizing to Edith. When Janet came back Howard took control of the conversation.

He asked Eddie "How long have you been seeing my daughter" and he replied with "10 months"

"I can't believe Janet has kept you a secret that long, it's not like her" Howard said looking at Janet

"Well, I didn't know I needed an add in the paper" Janet replied now fully engaged in a stare down with her mother as to beg her to interfere.

"Of course not dear, it's none of our business" Edith said trying to avoid an argument

"If she's grown enough to shack up she should be grown enough to tell her parents" Howard said nearly causing his own divorce

"It's okay mom, he's right… and she looked her father straight in the face and said …..Eddie moved in two months ago when we realized that we spent more nights together than we did apart and decided we wanted to be together every night" Eddie was becoming very upset at the Howards interigation of Janet.

"So this is just so it's more convenient to have sex"

"Your problems with me, that's fine I get it but leave Janet out of it" Eddie demanded

"Somebody has to say it. Nobody's going to want to marry a lose woman and you of all people should know that" Howard preached

"That's enough Howard" Edith chimed in

"He's a ladies man, he's never going to make an honest woman out of her" Howard told his wife

"I think I've heard enough" Janet said as she left the room

Eddie got up to check on Janet but before he did he leaned over beside Howard and as he placed both hands on the table he said "You were right she's one hell of a woman but the one thing she's not is lose" Eddie was furious "I'll check on her, you two sit here and figure out how your going to get along with each other" Edith said as she pushed past Eddie. After several minutes of silence Howard was the one to speak first ""She deserves to be happy, to be respected, not just another name on your list" and with that nothing else was said.

Janet was sitting on the edge of her bed crying when her mother came in. "Your father is just concerned about you" she tried to comfort Janet but it didn't seem to help. "It's not that, It's Eddie" "I thought this is what you wanted" her mom asked while rubbing Janet's head. "It is" Janet replied "Then what's the matter baby" Edith asked looking at the tears run down her little girls face "What if I can't make him happy" Janet needed her mother now more that ever. "Honey, you can't worry about that, all you can do is love him and if it's meant to be it will be" They talked for nearly two hours about everything including her and Eddie's sex life and she quickly realized her baby wasn't a child anymore then decided her job was done. "It's late we should be going" Edith kissed her on the head "I think there's a young man out there that would like to see you" "Can you stay, I would like to talk to Dad in the morning" Janet asked as Edith walked out of the bedroom. As she suspected Eddie was pacing the floor waiting for her to leave. "Janet asked us to stay; but now it's your house too so I'm asking you" Edith asked Eddie as she held his face in her hands. "whatever she wants" Eddie answered and Edith hugged him. Eddie hugged her back, his mom had been gone for years and though he wouldn't admit it he needed a mothers love as much as Janet did. Howard was less than thrilled to be spending the night knowing Eddie was in the bed with his daughter just down the hall. When Janet woke up to an empty bed and found Eddie sitting in the dark by himself she joined him.

"What are you doing up" he asked her as she crawled on the couch and he covered her with a blanket.

"You know I can't sleep if your not there" she answered

"I'm sorry I made such a mess out of dinner"

"It's okay I've kind of gotten use to it" Janet replied with a slight laugh

Howard couldn't sleep and he got up to get a piece of the apple pie that was overlooked at dinner, he stopped in the hall when he saw Janet curled up in Eddie's lap on the couch.

"You shouldn't have to chose between me and your dad" Eddie said as he held onto Janet"I love my father but I want to spend my life with you; he doesn't know the Eddie that makes me twirl…. She gave him a sweet kiss before saying…… when he fights for me, laughs at me when I over react, and when he took my grands to Bye Bye Birdie"

Eddie had been playing with Janet's curls for quite some time and as one slipped from his hand she asked what he was thinking about.

"The way the light hits you from the morning sun, how beautiful you were in that black satin gown, they way your curls tickle my face at night, how fierce you can be when you think your right, not being able to concentrate at work because I can't stop thinking about you, that nothing turns me on faster than seeing you in my old T-shirt, and that there's nothing I would rather do than hold you in my arms right now"

"There is one thing " Janet whispered but it was still loud enough her father over heard

"You know how much I would love to lay you down, but your dad's in the next room; it just wouldn't be right" Eddie replied as they stood and shared a very passionet kiss. "you coming" Janet asked "little while" Eddie replied as Janet went to bed slowly letting go of Eddie's hand as she walked away.

Eddie got a glass of milk and was standing humped over the kitchen counter as if he had a heavy weight on his shoulders when Howard walked in and got plates and forks out. "You want some of this pie" Howard asked "I think I'll pass" Eddie replied "One of the few things I know about women son is that if they cook it you'd be best to eat it" Howard said as more of an order than an offer. Eddie poured Howard a glass of milk and sat down. He loved Janet and Howard was just going to be a part of it like it or not. Howard slid Eddie a piece pie almost as if he were waving a white flag. "I'm not letting her go" Eddie said never looking up from his pie. "I never thought you would" Howard said trying to wrap his mind around letting his little girl go "I don't know why she loves me... I don't deserve it and probably never will, but I try every day" Eddie confessed " I feel the same way about Edith" Howard said and paused before continuing "You remind me of my youth; not a care in the world just running around with the ladies... that was until I meet her mother and then over night everything changed, her parents were less than thrilled when they found out we ran off together, its a good thing her mom didn't tell her Dad she was pregnant" Howard said with a little humor "Does Janet know; Eddie asked "I don't think so, but it's important that you know what this arrangement will do for her reputation what people might say" Howard said concerned for Janet's feelings "I hope everyone sees how happy we are" Eddie replied "Have you given marraige any thought" Howard asked "It's a little to soon don't you think" said Eddie "Never underestimate a womans love" Howard replied "There's nothing greater than having it and nothing worse than losing it, remember that and you'll be okay" Howard said as he got up from the table and headed to his room "When your ready, you have my blessing" "where are you going" Eddie asked "The same plaece you should be"


	4. Howard and Edith part 2

Eddie carefully crept into bed as not to wake Janet with complete failure. "I was beginning to think you left" Janet thought aloud as she nestled in beside Eddie

"I was talking with your dad" Eddie responded

"I'll straighten things out with him in the morning" she mumbled

"You don't have to, I got his blessing" Eddie grinned.

"Are you serious" Janet asked with excitement

"Yes, we discussed it over pie" Eddie said jovially

"What'd you do introduce him to Ernesto" Eddie just smiled and they fell asleep.

Eddie was awakened by Janet poking him in the ribs "What was that noise" she hesitantly asked "I didn't hear anything" Eddie answered "If I didn't know better I would think they were having sex" Janet was bewildered at the thought her parents would have sex in her house. By this time Eddie heard the noise "I guess it's safe to tell you now" "tell me what, Eddie" a now completely awake Janet demanded "your parents aren't exactly the most self reserved people you think they are" Eddie said cautiously " tell me what your talking about or the last sex your gonna get will be listening to them" Janet wanted to know what Eddie knew that she didn't. "Okay, your father said they had to get married because your mom was already pregnant with you" Eddie flinched for fear she would throw something at him; she's been known to do that on occasion. "But, Mom said I was conceived on their honeymoon" "You were, the honey moon before the honey moon" Eddie snickered "That's not funny, Eddie" she said as she hit him with the pillow. They both laid there trying not to take notice of the sounds coming from down the hallway but were very unsuccessful. Janet kept begging Eddie to do something to stop them, the thought of her parents having sex was more than any human being should have to endure. "I'm not going in there" Eddie continually insisted as they remained awake for what seemed like an eternity before Howard and Edith finally reached curtain call. Eddie's laughing wasn't helping Janet remove the thoughts that were now premently etched in to her mind. She tried to ignore him but how do you ignore Eddie Latekka. "Go to sleep Eddie" she said as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her "Seriously it ain't happening now" she responded to the roaming of his hands. "It's not like they'll hear us they sound pretty distracted " Dude, I would so not count on getting any for a long long time if I were you" Eddie knew it wasn't going to happen and to tell the truth it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing he had ever heard but he was enjoying messing with her. When dawn broke Eddie got up to make coffee when he came back Janet was already up getting dressed. You don't have to get up yet, there's coffee and I fixing to go pick up some breakfast. "You're not leaving me here" Janet begged like a child missing their mommy. "I'll be right back" "You stay here, I'll go" she took the keys from Eddie and left without so much as a kiss. Eddie still shirtless in his lounge pants opened the door to get the paper. When he turned around Howard and Edith were standing there. "There's coffee in the kitchen and Janet's gone to get breakfast" he told Edith "You could have a least put your clothes back on" Howard said as he took Eddie's paper and sat down in his spot at the end of the couch. "I never took them off" Eddie replied as he snatched the remote from Howard. "So, the Latekka charm is resistible after all" Howard jokingly replied "To tell you the truth hearing you two go at it wasn't exactly doing it for me either" Eddie said as he put his shirt on. Howard was just about to sip his coffee when he realized what Eddie said and nearly spilt it in his lap. "I assure you I don't know what you're talking about" an embarrassed Howard tried to convince Eddie. "All I know is someone in this house was having fun last night and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me" Eddie said sarcastically and they both started laughing about the time Janet came in. She took a straight shot to the kitchen to avoid her father. "You could of helped an old man out" Howard said to Eddie "ohh, She's not mad anymore" Eddie replied "You've got a lot to learn son because any idiot could tell that wasn't a happy woman" Howard explained in all his infinite wisdom. "No, I wouldn't say she was happy more like embarrassed" Eddie was enjoying the slow torture he was causing Howard as they started to the kitchen "I thought you said you two didn't…" "We didn't but she knows you did" Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Janet a god morning kiss to be compared to no other, it didn't matter to either of them that Howard and Edith were standing right there to see. "Good morning Beautiful" Eddie said to Janet when their lips parted. Howard couldn't stand the thought of Eddie out doing him but then again the embarrassment of Janet overhearing ultimately influenced his actions as he gave Edith a simple kiss on the cheak and pulled out her chair.

"Quite an appitiete you got there Howard" Eddie noted

"I always eat a big breakfast, I notice you don't look that hungry this morning" Howard commented back

"No, guess something must have turned my stomach last night" Eddie replied

"That's enough ( Edith interrupted) we had sex last night, there it's said now will you two grow up and stop acting like twelve year olds"

"Will you stop lying to me about when I was conceived" Janet asked out of the blue

"Fine, I got your mother pregnant so we ran off and got married" Howard answered glad to get it out in the open

"I think we should just eat our breakfast in silence" Edith stated

"I know I would have killed for some silence last night" Janet added with a slight laugh


End file.
